


Meant to Be

by benslie4lyfe



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AngstyBenslie, IloveyouandIlikeyou, Multi, benslie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benslie4lyfe/pseuds/benslie4lyfe
Summary: Ben Wyatt feels like he can do nothing right. His insecurities are constantly getting in the way of his life. So, when he feels like he’s finally done something right and asks the girl of his dreams to marry him, why does she say no?
Relationships: Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger, Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger/Ben Wyatt, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt, Leslie Knope/Ron Swanson, Ron Swanson/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Meant to Be

Since an incident when he was 18, Benjamin Wyatt has lived his life in fear. He has done some bad things because of this, but maybe what he was about to do will make up for it. He walked into the house he had just sold, knowing his girlfriend was walking the grounds. He found her in the living room. She turned around.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming back here!”

Ben gets down on one knee.

“Oh my god, what are you doing?”

Those words. They can be positive or negative. Surprise or horror. Ben waited in anticipation.

“Ben, no.”

No. He winced. He saw it coming. He knew it was gonna happen. But he was hoping, maybe...just maybe.

“I’m sorry, but I feel like you’ve given up on me. You know this too and I don’t know what you were thinking. I’m sorry.”

Leslie leaves and Ben feels a hole in his heart. Was this it? Were him and Leslie done forever? 

The first day they kissed, he thought that it would only be upward from there. But Ben wasn’t sure he deserved Leslie. He was constantly unsure of himself. 

The only thing he wasn’t unsure of was that he loved Leslie.

But then things got rocky and Leslie ran for city council, so they had to break up. Leslie accused Ben of being too cold with her, and she was right. Ben couldn’t handle his love for her. 

Until they got back together and kissed in what seemed the most magical way. _Now, everything is perfect_ , he thought. But it wasn’t. 

Sometimes Ben would get cold and distant again. Especially during the campaign, if he felt like Leslie wasn’t taking his advice or even criticizing it. Leslie was too busy to address it. But she noticed. 

Then, Ben got offered a job in Washington.

“You have to go” she states, looking right at him.

He saw the pain in her eyes. This was the first time the fear truly struck him. The fear that him and Leslie weren’t _meant to be_. 

The second time this fear struck him was in Washington.

Leslie seemed jealous. He could feel it. Everytime they video-called, Ben could feel her glaring at him, sitting in his big office. With it’s big windows, in her dream city. One time he confronted her about it. That was when the fighting started.

“You’re not jealous of my job, right? I mean, Leslie...I, I work in Washington… and I mean, I get to meet some of your favorite people.”

“Okay...Why would you think that?”

“Babe, if you’re jealous of my career you have to tell me.”

“Wow, you really think like that, huh! That I’m just a jealous person who doesn’t understand the importance of career stepping stones? I know I’m going to work in Washington someday. Do you?”

“Of course, babe.”

“Then what would you get out of me admitting my jealousy of you?

Ben thought about this question. He knew the answer, but he didn’t want her to tell her.

“Huh, Ben?”

He really didn’t want to expose this thought to her. She would never forgive him.

“Ben!”

“I just… I don't think our career paths will work together. There’s too much room for this kind of jealousy.”

“Ben, what the fuck are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I, just, this is too hard, you know?”

“Are you breaking up with me _over the phone_?”

“No, babe, I’m just wondering.”

“Well, wonder to yourself. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Fuck. Leslie hung up without saying she loved him. And that was the first argument of many. 

At one point Leslie came to see him. The jealousy shined through. There was even a moment where she had to sit in a closet to get away from it all. Ben wished that it could work out, but it couldn’t. It’s not like he tried that hard, though. Deep down he wasn’t sure if he deserved her.

Then, it was the decision to sell the house. The house he had bought just months before. But he wasn’t sure where his career would go. He and Leslie talked about it and decided it would be best for both of them to sell the house, For their careers. But as they discussed this, Ben saw it again. The silent pain in Leslie’s eyes. 

Ben’s job ended soon after and his boss gave him a speech about following what he loved. _What did he love?_ A beautiful woman with blonde hair came to mind, and he knew. He loved Leslie Knope. He had since he first laid eyes on her. _What a strong and beautiful woman_ , he remembered thinking. He made a decision then and there. Careers didn’t matter, he could figure that out. _I need to show her that I love her_

Ben went to a jewelry store and found the perfect ring. He took the next flight home. He was scared. After all they had been through, would Leslie just forgive him like that? 

Ben came back to the present and the words were ringing in his ears again,

“Ben, no.”

He knew what he had to do. 

He knocks on the door of Leslie’s best friend, Ann Perkin’s house. Ann opened the door.

“Ben, what the-“

“I need to talk to Leslie.”

“I figured, she’s in here.” 

“I assumed.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

He looks at Leslie. She’s been crying. There’s a subtle makeup stain under her eyes. But she still looks gorgeous. She always does. 

“Leslie, I’m sorry. I really am. Maybe I should’ve waited to ask you to marry me but I just wasn’t sure-”

“Of course you weren’t sure, Ben, you never fucking are.”

“But- Leslie-”

Ben tries to take her hand but she pulls away. 

“Ben, I cant keep doing this. You are so unsure of yourself and you can never make up your fucking mind. I just- I can't be with someone like that. You need to get your act together and call me when you do, because if I know anything, I know that we’re meant to be.”

There was that phrase again, “meant to be.” Ben didn’t understand it. There’s no way that any two people are, “meant to be,” it doesn’t make any _sense_. All of this romantic shit was so fake. He and Leslie weren’t meant to be! He’s known that for a long time. But he also didn’t want to lose her.

“So, is this goodbye?”

“It’s goodbye for now. I’m sure we’ll see each other again. Goodbye, Ben.”

“Goodbye, Leslie.”

And just like that he leaves without looking back. That beautiful blonde hair. It wasn’t his to touch anymore. He had lost Leslie, yet again. 

———————————————————————

5 years have passed. Ben now lives in Washington DC, but works part time a lot in Pawnee, as it is in the district in which he is running for Representative. Ben has yet to find someone he loves as much as Leslie Knope. It seems like every week he has a new girlfriend, but none of them compare. He still has the ring. He keeps it in a drawer. Just in case another Leslie Knope comes along. But she hasn’t- they haven’t. 

Ben gets a phone call, his phone reads, Chris Traeger.

“Hey buddy! Long time no talk!”

“Hey, Chris. What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask a favor. Where are you right now?”

“I’m actually in Chicago, why?”

“Ann and I are coming back to Pawnee for the week and we’d love for you to spend time with us.”

“Doesn’t Ann hate me?”

“You aren’t her favorite person in the world.”

“And would that mean that _she_ would be there?”

“I’m sure she already has a party planned.”

“But, Chris I don’t know if I could see her.”

“You should talk to her, Ben. Just think about it.”

“Alright. Bye Chris.”

“Think about it! Bye.”

Ben decides to drive down to Pawnee again. He knows who to talk to.

“Ben Wyatt, why are you at my house?”

“Ron, can I please talk to you?”

“Normally, no.”

“So…”

“Lagavulin?”

“No thank you.”

Ron invites him in anyways and Ben starts talking.

“Ron, I need your help.”

Ron makes a gesture seeming to Ben like he is willing to help.

“So as you know, Leslie-“

“Son, I want you to know that I am only willing to give you advice because I...“

Ron winces at the word about to exit his mouth

“... _care_ about Leslie. I know that you mean a lot to her.”

“I still mean a lot to her? Did she say that?”

“What did you need help with?”

“I think I want to finally get her back. It’s been too hard these past 5 years, should I do it?”

“Son, I don’t know if you should do it, but I do know that Leslie likes to know that you care about her. She likes to know that you trust her and her job, and that you are sure of your love for her. But... don’t you dare hurt her any more.”

“I think I’ve done enough damage. Thanks, Ron.”

Ron makes a gesture signifying, “you’re welcome” and Ben leaves. A quick but necessary visit. 

Ben knows where he went wrong. He didn’t do any of those things. He didn’t trust her. He thought he didn’t deserve her, but in his self pity, he hurt Leslie, and she is worth so much more than that.

“I deserve Leslie Knope, I deserve to hold her and kiss her and marry her. I deserve Leslie Knope.”

He pulls up at the address Chris texted him and knocks on the door. A beautiful blonde goddess opens the door. In awe, Ben can barely speak.

“Ben?!”

“Hi Leslie. I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“I spent the whole time we were together thinking about me and how I felt and what I was scared of. I let my fears get in the way of my love for you, and that’s not a way to be in a relationship. Leslie Knope, I love you with all of my goddamn heart and I have realized that nothing will ever get in the way of that. Leslie Barbara Knope, _we are meant to be_.”

“Oh my god, Ben!”

“You aren’t- you aren’t in a relationship are you?”

“I couldn’t find someone that compared to you.”

“Me neither. Oh my god you’re the cutest.”

Leslie blushes and looks straight into Ben’s eyes.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

They share an impassioned kiss. The biggest smiles you’ve ever seen grace their faces. 

Ben and Leslie are together at last.


End file.
